Blog użytkownika:Kisieleq69/Słabe ciało, silna wola.
Cześć tu Lucy jak wiecie chodzi mi tu o czasy kiedy byłam mlodsza Mieszkałam wtedy na innym osiedlu. Było tam dużo dzieci w moim wieku. A wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że jako 11 latka często wychodziłam na dwór z moją ,,przyjaciółką". Bardzo lubiałyśmy zbierać grupę dzieci i grać w gry typu: w chowanego po całym osiedlu, podchody a kiedyś napadł nas jeden naszych kolegów Sebastian. Ktoś podsunął mu gierke. Podsunął mu właśnie Slender' a. Seba głupi musi przenosić gry do Realu więc tą gierke też odtworzył. zrobił najpierw jakieś idiotyczne kartki, które nawet nie były podobne do oryginałów. Przez kilka wieczorów graliśmy w to jakoś dziwnie. Było 7 osób udających SLender' a kartek było 8 a dwie osoby je zbierały. Kartki były starannie porozwiaszane po całym osiedlu. nie daleko każdej kartki ktoś się chował a gdy tylko ktoś zebrał te kartke wychodził z kryjówki. Tylko przy kartce z napisem ,,Help Me" Nikogo nie było. Ta kartka była jakby podstawą do zebrania. Kiedyś jak to ja szperałam w internetach szukając czegoś o SlenderManie Wpisałam ,,Kartki slendera" i weszłam w grafike. Zaczęłam robić ,,podróby oryginalnych kartek". Kilka dni później dowiedziałam się o proxy i zaczęłam rysować znak proxy na kartkach. Wzięłam jakiś mały nóż, Kartki z proxą i kartki ,,Slender' a" oraz taśme klejącą. Pobiegłam po Sebastiana, Majke, Ole i Artura i poszliśmy do lasu. Rozkleiliśmy kartki po niektórych drzewach w głębi lasu a kiedy reszta grupy poszła rozwieszać resztę kartek jeszcze dalej ja zostałam i zaczęłam wycinać proxe na drzewie (wycięłam chyba na 26 drzewach). Kiedy wrócili i powiedzieli mi , że skończyli rozwieszać kartki ,,Slender' a" dałam im kartki proxy podzieliłam wszystkie na 4 Ola zapytała mnie Czy ja nie będę rozwieszać. No ale ja wolałam wycinać. Prawie skończyliśmy aż nagle zadzwoniła do mnie kuzynka (po raz kolejny nie nazwałam jej MAŁPĄ) Powiedziała mi, że przyjedzie do mnie. Poszliśmy do domów i zgadaliśmy się, że wyjdziemy o 18.20. Przy oklazii czytałyśmy jakieś pasty i przyszedł mi SMS od Seby ,,Bądź pod moim blokiem za 10 minut" Kuzynka skończyła czytać akurat paste o Slenderze. Zapytalam jej czy pójdziemy do lasu go poszukać. Oczywiście odpowiedziała ,,TAK!" Więc powiedziałam jej jeszcze, że będzie też Seba, Majka Artur, Ola i ktoś jeszcze. Więc poszliśmy po Wike i Pati a zaraz później z nimi do lasu. Mimo, że wiedzieliśmy gdzie są porozwieszane kartki na początku szliśmy w zupełnie innym kierunku ale chłopcy nie wiedzieli gdzie ja wycięłam proxe. Mineliśmy chyba już 4 proxy aż w końcu Wiki zauwarzyła moją proxe. Pobiegłam gdzieś gdzie z pewnością chłóopcy nie rozwieszali kartek mowiąc im, że idę coś załatwić zaraz za mną pobiegła moja kuzynka. Okazało sie, ze wziela ze soba maske, ktora kiedys jak bylam u niej zrobilysmy dla BeKi na Halloween. Była to maska proxy (Kate dokładniej) kazala mi zamienic sie bluzami albo zalozyc maske no spodnie mialysmy takie same ale bluzy roznily sie kolorami. Ja mialam biala bluze a ona czarna, wiedzialam co chce zrobic ale nie dalam jej swojej bluzy. Sama zalozylam maske poniewaz ona byla blondynka a ja jak zawsze na wakacje zafarbowalam wlosy tym razem na czarno. Bylam jak Kate no prawie. Pozostala tylko kwestia krwi na ubraniu. Moja kuzynka wziela moj nozyk (Ktorego nie wyjelam z kieszeni po powrocie do domu), rozciela sobie reke i zaczela mazac krwia moja bluze. Pobiegla do calego towarzystwa a gdy zapytali co stalo jej sie w reke, odpowiedziala, ze rociela sie o jakas galaz (oczywiscie przedtem oddala mi moj nozyk zeby nie wyszlo na sabotaz). Powiedziala im, ze nie dala rady mnie dogonic i, ze nie wie gdzie jestem. Ja ukrylam sie gdzies i improwizowalam. Obserwowałam ich i w pewnym momencie ktos chyba mnie zauwarzyl. Popatrzyl na mnie ja pobieglam na okolo i podbieglam do nich z nozykiem w rece. Oczywiscie bieglam przez krzaki i zdazylam sie poranic. Mialam na ubraniach swoja krew co sprawialo wrazenie jakby to ,,Kate" mnie zabila i poranila moja kuzynke. Oczywiscie na nozyku tez byla jej krew. Podbieglam do nich z zakrawionym nozem. Pierwsza osoba, so której podbiegłam to chyba Wiktoria. Zlapalam jej rece z tylu a druga reka grozialm jej nozem a zebrali wtedy chyba 6 kartek przynajmniej na tyle mi sie wydawalo. Nie bylo wtedy Artura i jeszcze kogoś. Wiktoria wywrucila mnie a noz wyrwala mi z reki i gdyby nie to, ze Tif zdjela mi maske bylo by po mnie, porostu sieczka. Pozniej Seba wytlumaczyl Waiki i Pati, ze to my rozwieszalismy te wszystkie kartki a teraz sie tylko z tego smiejemy. Lucy. Nie uwarzam, ze to straszna historia bo w ogóle taka nie jest. :) A poza tym sorki ale mi się zaciął jeden klawisz i nie mogłam poprawić tych śmiesznych błędów :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach